In many circumstances, a plurality of individuals may utilize portions of a common space, such as a room, a study, a library, and/or the like. Each individual of the plurality of individuals may be engaged in various activities, such as reading a book, watching a movie, and/or the like. In such circumstances, it may be desirable to allow each individual to engage in their respective activity in a manner that is pleasing to the individual, in a manner that enhances the activity, and/or the like.